Sacolas Trocadas
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Simples e prático, o Natal de Naruto disparou em felicidade tudo por causa das sacolas trocadas.


Naruto não me pertence, mesmo assim Feliz Natal Kishimoto-san nn

N.A: Presente de Natal nº 1 - Para Ari-chan, Karol-chan, Ginny-chan (LOL Você sabe quem é \o\) e Lih-chan (APESAR DE NÃO GOSTAR MUITO DE YAOI XD)

Aviso: Yaoi,

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sacolas Trocadas**

Naruto andava alegremente pela cidade.

Parecia muito feliz naquele dia especial. Afinal, dessa vez, não passaria o natal sozinho enfim.

Sim, existia mais alguém que também não tinha ninguém.

Na verdade, muitos alguéns.

Era como ter um pai, um tio e um irmão.

Figuradamente, é claro.

E agora caminhava alegremente pisando com dificuldade já que a neve estava alta. Também apertava levemente o cachecol azul claro.

Corria para comprar os presentes á medida do possível e os cartões de natal também.

"Tomara que não dê trabalho ao Gama-chan..." Naruto olhava com insegurança para sua carteira de sapinho.

Parou em frente á uma loja de presentes. Aberta naquele dia especialmente para os compradores de última hora, assim como o loiro.

Observou bem os preços.

"Ah, está um pouco além... Vou ter que espremer bem a carteira" Comentou entrando na loja. Olhava em volta, algo que pudesse servir para seu primeiro mentor, Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei gosta de... Ah! Ele me disse que estava precisando de luvas novas, ainda mais nesse frio!" Naruto pegou um par de luvas de linha na prateleira e passou á escolher outro presente.

"Oh Icha Icha Movie Saga? Kakashi-sensei vai gostar desse!" Pegou também o DVD.

"Agora... O último..." Então se viu numa bela enrrascada. "Eu não faço idéia!" Olhou para o lado e encontrou o presente perfeito, tão perfeito que nem parecia real." ACHEEI!"

"Não seja tão escandaloso!" Exclamou a pessoa ao seu lado.

"Han? Sa-Sasuke?" Naruto pensou então que aquela situação era inconveniente. Comprando um presente para Sasuke, ele lhe aparece de repente?

"Eu?" Respondeu com uma ponta de desconfiança. "O que está escondendo, porque está gaguejando?"

Naruto escondeu o presente em suas costas, rezando para que ele não tivesse visto.

"Nada... Nada mesmo!" Exclamou com um sorriso forçado, deixando Sasuke ainda mais desconfiado.

"Hm, sei..." Virou-se para pegar seu cartão e, nessa brecha, Naruto fugiu para o balcão.

"O-chan, esses aqui." Naruto empurrou os presentes no balcão e mais três cartões. Depois de embrulhados e bem bonitos, Naruto se virou para ir embora.

Porém, nessa virada, deu uma violenta trombada.

"ITAI!" E caiu sentado. A sacola dos presentes caiu ao seu lado.

"Dobe..." resmungou Sasuke mau-humorado. PEgou suas sacolas e foi embora.

Naruto levantou-se e fez o mesmo. Ao chegar na praça foi checar os presentes.

"Esses embrulhos... NÃO SÃO MEUS!" Realmente, na queda as sacolas foram trocadas de remetente.

Presumia, portanto, que sua sacola estava com Sasuke.

Sua conclusão foi a mais óbvia.

"SHIIMATAAAA!" Berrou á plenos pulmões. Tinha que recuperar a sacola.

Sai correndo atrás de Sasuke, certamente se pedisse diretamente ele devolveria...

...Ou não.

Talvez ele fizesse gozação e olhasse na sacola.

E aí então seria seu fim.

Desatou á correr mais rápido, até alcançar Sasuke, ficando escondido e o perseguindo sorrateiramente.

Vez ou outra ele olhava para trás para verificar, tendo aquela estranha sensação ninja de que tem alguém lhe perseguindo.

Seguiu Sasuke até sua casa e de lá pensou num plano.

TOC TOC

Sasuke abriu a porta e lá estava... Um limpador de chaminé?

"Olá Olá! Feliz Natal! Posso limpar sua chaminé?"

"Eu não tenho chaminé" disse fechando a porta.

"Droga, vou pensar em outra coisa..."

Logo a porta foi batida novamente.

"Alô, senhor, quer comprar algum produto?" Um vendedor de rua.

BLAM - fechou a porta.

"Que tal uma faxina grátis?"

BLAM

"É natal! É nata--"

BLAM

"Mas que droga! NAda funciona com esse cara?" Naruto se sentou nos degraus da escadaria do prédio. Estava cansado e já não poderia fazer nada.

"Oy, Naruto, o que está fazendo ai fora? Vai pegar um resfriado..."

"Ah... Eu só..." Naruto parecia tentar encotnrar uma saída, afinal estava encurralado.

"Vamos, entre."

Naruto entrou com prazer, precisava recuperar suas coisas.

"Sente aí na mesa que eu vou pegar um chá." Calmamente Sasuke saiu da sala. Naruto se sentou e ficou pensando onde Sasuke teria guardado a sacola.

Logo o moreno voltou com dois copos pequenos e verdes e um bule pequeno. Naruto se recompôs, fingindo que estava tranquilo.

"Seu chá." Disse Sasuke calmamente. Serviu chá nos dois copos e empurrou um para Naruto.

"Hã... Sasuke... Seu presentes, onde estão?"

"Lá em cima. Porque?"

"Haa... Nada... Nada mesmo..."

"Nada?"

"Nada..."

"Você está estranho. Desembucha."

'Não aconteceu nada, teme!"

"Hunf, Dobe." Sasuke fechou os olhos, cruzando os braços. Então sorriu. "Mesmo assim, obrigada por me considerar uma pessoa importante"

"Ah, que é isso, eu... VOCÊ LEU??" Naruto explodiu.

"Claro que li, dobe. Li pra checar se era meu embrulho mesmo."

"Ah..." Naruto estava numa baita enrascada, afinal era bem vergonhoso ouvir aquelas palavras de Sasuke. "Eu, hã..."

"Feliz... Natal." Sasuke pegou o embrulho da própria sacola de Naruto e entregou para ele. "Você não leu, não é do seu feitio lembrar de coisas assim."

'Eu..." Naruto leu o cartão.

"_Naruto,_

_Que seu Natal seja feliz, que seja com pessoas que você gosta._

_Se precisar, conte comigo._

_Sasuke."_

"Ahaha... Arigato, ne... Sasuke." Naruto coçou a cabeça corado.

"Abra o presente."

Naruto abriu o presente. Era uma raposinha de pelúcia na qual a estrelinha _Naruto_ estava em sua orelha.

"Oh..." Naruto ficou olhando aquilo, com um sorriso tímido. "Agora vá lá e abra o presente que eu te dei"

Sasuke subiu as escadas e desceu com um pacote. Leu o cartão novamente.

_"Para uma pessoa importante,_

_Tenha um feliz Natal._

_Espero que entenda o presente._

_Naruto."_

Sasuke abriu o presente e qual foi a sua surpresa ao ver um leãozinho de pelúcia se abanando com um leque.

"Parece que pensamos igual" Disse Naruto sorridente. Sasuke se aproximou do loiro e sorriu sinceramente, um de seus sorrisos mais raros e bonitos.

"Grandes mentes pensam juntas" Assim foi o começo do seu Natal, selado com um beijo fenomenal.

Algo doce e ao mesmo tmpo animado, que deixou Naruto muito corado.

"Feliz Natal, Naruto."

----------------------------------------------------

Primeiro presente ON nn

Feliz Véspera de Natal o/

Naruto: Sore Ja, minna-san \o/


End file.
